Calling of the Shadows
by Akira Kyoshiro
Summary: Based th day after Tears if Blood. A new enemy appears that could be a threat to the world. Shinobi from al lover must unite to defeat this menace. Plus Naruto and Hinata are forbidden to be together. NH SasSak Implied TemariShik


A/n: This is the first chapter to the Sequel of Dreams of Blood, Tears of Love. So if you haven't read that yet, you should. It sets up Hinata and Naruto's relationship. Let the story begin!

Calling of the Shadows

Chapter One- The Mysterious Man Appears! Naruto's Turn to Shine!

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, feeling a soft breath against his chest. He looked down and smiled, seeing his raven haired beauty sleeping there. He shook her gently and she too opened her eyes.

"G…good morning Naruto," she said, gracing him with a smile.

He returned the smile, "Morning to you too…"

Hinata climbed off of him, sitting on the edge of the bed. She sighed, and pulled her kimono up over her body. Naruto did the same, quickly redressing himself.

"I must go love," he said kissing her forehead, "I've got to meet up with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura."

He headed for the window, seeing it as a shortcut. "I'll come see you as soon as I get back!" he said preparing to run out onto the rooftop of the large mansion.

"Wait!" Hinata called to him.

He turned to look at her, one foot already upon the windowsill. She walked over to him and pressed her lips against his.

"There!" she said cheerfully when she pulled away.

Naruto smiled and leapt out of the window, a giddy feeling consuming him.

"Oh Naruto," she giggled, watching him disappear among the rooftops. She slowly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Father!" she greeted him happily.

Hiashi did not answer her, nor did he even open his eyes to look at her. He just sat there sipping his tea, a look of frustration on his face.

"What's wrong, Father?" Hinata asked worriedly.

He looked up, slowly opening his pale eyes. "I….cannot permit you to see that boy," he declared seriously.

"Wh…what?!" she said confused, her happiness slipping away, "W…why not?"

Her father sighed. Not only was that boy not worthy of being with his daughter…. He was also the reincarnation of the Nine-Tailed Fox…The great Kyuubii. Surely that would attract danger that Hinata would get mixed up in. Especially with Akatsuki after him.

"Because," he began taking a deep breath, "He is not worthy of you…Worthy of a Hyuga! We must keep the the line pure! Choosing only the best suitors."

She clenched her fists, tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. "I don't care about any of that!" Hinata cried, "He loves me and I love him! Why can't you accept that!?

Her defiance angered him. That boy made her stubborn. Never before had she defied him.

"That is enough Hinata!" he father roared, "I am tired of your insubordination! Go to your room and stay there until I say otherwise!"

She burst into tears, as she ran to her room. She ran past Hanabi who looked after her as she ran, confusedly. '_Hinata…_' she thought, worriedly.

As soon as Hinata reached her room, she closed the door with a loud slam.

Hiashi sat back and sighed, rubbing his temples, trying to calm himself down.

"Do you believe that was wise?" asked a voice from the shadows.

"What was I supposed to do?! Put her in harm's way! That boy is nothing but trouble!"

Naruto leapt from rooftop to rooftop, a feeling of excitement in his heart. Before long he had reached their normal meeting place. There his fellow shinobi were waiting for him.

"Well, well. Looks like everyone's finally here," stated Kakashi, looking up from his book.

"Where the hell were you last night," growled Sasuke, crossing his arms.

"He's right Naruto!" Sakura added, "You know he had training!"

"No, now, I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason as to his absence," Kakashi said.

"So uh, what's our mission today? Naruto asked.

"Well our… actually**_ your _**presence was requested by the Kazekage."

"Gaara wants to see me?!" he exclaimed, "Well what for?"

"We won't know until we get there…." Kakashi stated a-matter-of-factly.

Before long, they were all packed up and ready to leave Konohagakure for Sunagakure. Cell Seven headed for the gigantic wooden doors that separated the village from the outside world. The doors swung open as the four shinobi approached them.

It wasn't long before they were a good distance away from their village, their speed having increased over the years. The cell soon slowed down, realizing they had gotten a good of enough start.

Naruto gazed up at the blue sky, beginning to daydream. His mind began to drift off, thinking of his love waiting for him back at The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"It's so peaceful…" Sakura sighed, smiling.

"Peaceful or not, stay on your guard," Sasuke said, his eyes darting around the surrounding area.

"He's right," added Kakashi, "We shouldn't lower our defenses."

Naruto looked around; he had been getting this feeling since they left… like someone was following them…watching them.

"We're not alone," he said.

"What?!" gasped Sakura.

"Someone's been following us ever since we passed through the village gates."

He reached into his weapon's pouch, withdrawing a kunai. In an instant, he launched at into the foliage of a tree.

Out of the shadows a hand reached out and caught the shinobi knife.

'When did Naruto become so….so perceptive?' Sakura wondered in awe.

"Well done Uzumaki Naruto…." Said a man emerging from the darkness. He had long black hair and piercing eyes like steel.

Sakura got into a defensive position. "Who are you!? Why have you been following us?"

The man bowed grinning, "My name is Hiko Ayamada… I come from the village known as Kagegakure."

'What!?' Kakashi hasped, his one visible eye open wide, 'He…he can't be….No…they….they were killed a hundred years ago.'

"As for my business…" His grin grew wider, "I have come for the boy." He pointed to Naruto.

"Just try it!" Naruto growled, "Art of the Doppelganger!"

Instantly, there were about seven more Naruto's surrounding him. The shinobi leapt a t the tree, his hand pulled back, prepared to strike. Before he reached him however, Hiko slipped back into the safety of the shadows.

"Where did he go?!" he yelled, looking around.

'Don't think you're the only one who can make doppelgangers," a disembodied voice said.

Slowly, the shadows behind the shinobi began to crawl, splitting from their bodies. They rose from the ground, manifesting into darkened copies of Hiko. In an instant the ninja of Cell Seven had kunai to their necks.

"Behind us!? How were they able to sneak up on us!?" Kakashi thought aloud.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… This is a more efficient and stealthy version of your Full Body Doppelgangers technique."

"Come out you bastard!" growled Sasuke, his patience thinning.

He and Kakashi looked at each other, nodding. They each delivered a sharp elbow jab to their opponents. The two doppelgangers stumbled back, dropping their kunai. This diversion distracted the one holding Sakura, allowing her to grab its arm and launch it into a tree.

In the mean time, the two other guys activated their Sharingan, preparing to fight. As if on cue, the shadows around them began to move and grow into hundreds of copies of their true enemy….Hiko…

Seeing this, Naruto's doppelgangers leapt into action, the blonde haired shinobi smirked, leaping down to the ground. He manifested another one of his doppelgangers and held out and outstretched hand.

The clone began to move his hands in a circular motion around the original Naruto's. In no time a blue sphere emitting a strong discharge of chakra appeared. When it finished, the doppelganger dissipated in a poof of smoke. Naruto focused his chakra into his feet, and began running, plowing through many of the clones.

They dissipated into nothingness as he released the spiraling sphere from his palm. Kakashi and Sasuke grinned, as Naruto gave them cover. They began to power up their twin Chidori technique. It didn't take long to focus the chakra needed to prepare their attack.

Before long it was ready. What appeared to be lightning crackled in the opposite palm of the two shinobi. They too began running and launched their own devastating twin attack upon a clump of clones.

One clone leapt at Sasuke, who jumped up, propelling himself off its shoulders into the air. There he performed the needed hand signs and inhaled deeply.

'ART OF THE DRAGON'S FIRE!' He exhaled releasing a gigantic wave of flames to the ground below. Naruto felt the incoming heat, and looked up. He leapt out of the way just as the fire came down upon him, incinerating many of the clones.

It didn't take long before they had defeated all the doppelgangers. Even Sakura had defeated her share of enemies. They stood there, a little out of breath, but still plenty of fight left in them.

What they didn't see was the shadows behind them creeping along the ground, slithering, surrounding them. Slowly they moved up their bodies until they covered up to their necks.

Sasuke was about to take a step forward when he realized…..He couldn't move.

"Wh….what the hell….I …I can't move!" he said struggling against his bindings.

Sakura and Kakashi did the same but to no avail.

"Now, now," taunted Hiko, "I wouldn't do that. You see….the more you struggle the more it will constrict you…"

Naruto growled realizing he was the only one able to move.

"So tell me Hiko….Why is it you need the Kyuubii?" Naruto queried, "Possibly because you desire it's power?"

The man sighed, "Alas I do not know Master's plan for you…. Or the Fox… All I know is that he needs you….alive."

"Well then. I guess I have no choice but to fight you…." Sighed Naruto cracking his knuckles, "Let's do this…"

TBC

What did you think…..Hope you liked it.


End file.
